


Trying to Keep a Cool Head

by kipsi



Series: Colder Than Ice [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meta!Len, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5232878"><b>The Chilling Revelation</b></a>.</p><p>Barry tries to help Len control his new powers. Too bad he doesn't know that his presence is making it even more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Keep a Cool Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primadorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadorton/gifts).



Len couldn't really say that he had expected any of this to happen, but then again he wasn't exactly surprised when Barry told him that they needed to keep an eye on him for at least the next twenty-four hours to see if there were any changes in the test results - as well as look more into his powers and what he _could do_.

However, the problem lay right there.

Len wasn't exactly sure of _what_ his powers consisted of, or how to control them. And admitting that fact? Not something that he was going to do. It would be another acknowledgment of weakness and he was _not_ going to give the Flash or his team another reason to make fun of him.

Yet, here he was with Barry in one of the emptied rooms in the STAR Labs, turning the floor ice without meaning to and slipping himself, falling to the ice with a startled sound leaving his lips while Barry looked at him with wide eyes, biting his lip. Trying not to laugh.

Fuck.

"It's.. okay, Snart," Barry said then, moving cautiously over to his side, being wary of the ice as he held his hand for him to take.

Len glared at the hand and ignored it, getting up on his own. He saw how it affected Barry, the kid biting his lower lip and casting his eyes to the floor, the ice dissipating already.

Len wetted his chapped lips and looked at him.

"Better if you don't touch me, kid," he muttered then, and Barry's wide eyes found his. "Don't know how that'll go, if you'll turn to ice as well."

He saw the other's Adam's apple bobbing, Barry swallowing at his words.

"Uh, okay.." he replied then, giving him a small smile. Barry looked at him for another couple of seconds before he scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's seriously okay, though. I mean, it took me time to get used to my powers as well.."

Len looked at him silently, saw the evident embarrassment on the other's face, in his movements, how he had started to play with the hem of his shirt. The kid was seriously too easy to figure out, it was a good thing that the Flash wore a mask.

"You know, freaked myself out as well," Barry's chuckle made him tilt his head. "Woke one night up to a vibrating hand-" Len quirked an eyebrow at that. _Not_ what he had expected. He hadn't even know that the kid could do that. It was an interesting concept, though. Len smirked and tucked that information away for later use.

That was when Barry seemed to realize just what he had said and blushed, averting his eyes and clearing his throat awkwardly. "Anyway... uh, we need to know just how much you can do with your powers," he continued then, voice wavering a bit.

"You've already seen it, Scarlet," Len smirked at him, and Barry blinked, his expression turning into a frown.

"I didn't know all of what I could do in the first few days either, it took time to develop," the kid replied, crossing his arms at him. Len found it cute, really, how he tried to be intimidating and in charge in here.

He decided to have some more fun with him. It was difficult to resist when the other's reactions were so good, so pure.

"Why, Barry. If you didn't want me to leave after the twenty-four hours of surveillance, you could've just said so," Len smirked at him.

Barry's cheeks turned crimson and he stuttered.

 

\--

 

He _did_ stay after the twenty-four hours' mark.

And he told himself that it wasn't because of the shy looks that the kid sent his way every time he thought that he wasn't looking. Or the fact that Barry seemed to really like spending time with him, as the kid was always in the same room as him, trying to talk to him unless he had Flash duties to zip off to.

Len could see the nervous glances that Ramon and Dr. Snow threw at each other, and Barry when he wasn't looking.

And he told himself that he was here just because he needed to get used to his powers first, didn't want to hurt Lisa unintentionally.

But deep down, he knew the real reason why he was still here and not cooped up in another of his safe houses. He actually _liked_ having the kid around. Even though most of the time he was telling him how he could use his new powers now for good, as there was _good in him_. Since apparently it made him good that he had come to the Flash and not tried to create havoc when he still didn't know how to deal with the powers.

Len rolled his eyes at the whole notion.

He was just using Flash's help for his own, for Lisa's sake, not because he was a good person - something that he definitely wasn't.

Yet Barry was there, telling him otherwise. Giving him smiles that made his insides feel a chill that didn't quite warm up. Made him unable to focus properly, something that was frustrating as he actually _tried_ to control his powers, but got the whole room's temperature to drop instead, Barry shivering and laughing a bit, telling him that it's okay.

It really wasn't okay.

He was trying to keep a cool head, yet Barry's mere existence, always so close to him - but not touching, and his radiant smile made it difficult for him.

Len was sure that one day he would accidentally freeze the whole goddamn building because he couldn't focus with Barry being there, giving him an approving nod with those sparkling eyes.

It made him annoyed but also embarrassed. Because no matter how much time went by, he wasn't really getting better at using his powers, not much. And Barry was still there, telling him that it was okay.

"It's not _okay_ , Scarlet," he hissed at Barry finally one day after the usual phrase that he kid threw at him again.

Barry's eyes went wide with his outburst, and he bit his lip, looking guilty where he was leaning against a wall.

They stood in silence for seconds before Barry opened his mouth, closed it and opened it then again, breathing out ' _sorry_ '.

Len restrained himself from sighing but took a few steps closer to the kid, Barry obviously nervous and anxious when he stopped only a foot away from him.

"No need to apologize, kid," he said then, taking in the other's green , gentle eyes, Barry relaxing again where he leaned against the wall.

It was interesting, really, how easily the other let his guard down around him nowadays. Like he wasn't a threat to him at all. Len wasn't sure if he liked it, but then again he didn't really want to hurt him anymore. Play games for fun? Sure. But actually killing the kid? Not interested.

Now it was becoming a problem, though.

Barry's eyes shifted to his lips when he finally sighed.

"Think it's better that I'll leave," he said then, Barry's stance sharp again after his words. "It's been days and there hasn't been much progress," he licked his dry lips, always dry and chapped now with all the cold.

"I appreciate you trying to help, Barry, but there really isn't anything that you can do."

A flash of something flickered in the kid's eyes, and Len tilted his head, taking in the other's expression. Stubbornness. Len smirked at him, being familiar with that face.

"You're just going to give up?" Barry asked him, disbelief in his voice, frustration in his eyes as he moved away from the wall, standing tall before him now, challenging.

Len narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. Just need some air," he replied and watched Barry blink at him, sudden recognition taking over his expression, turning him speechless.

"Can't keep a cool head when you're preaching about me being 'good'," he added then, seeing how the kid's expression turned guilty immediately.

"There's nothing good about me, Barry," Len told him and turned to leave, already done with this whole thing.

He should've called Lisa days ago, told her what's going on and figured out how to keep her safe on his own. It had been foolish to try and place any trust on Barry. He was just a kid, after all. There just were things that weren't meant to be.

He froze when he felt a hand gripping his jacket. Barry, touching him, even though he had told him not to-

"I don't care about what you say, _Len_ ," Barry's voice was _strong_ , just as strong as his grip on him.

He felt the pull, and before he could react, he was facing Barry again. The surprise must have shown on his face, because the look that Barry gave to him was pleased.

Len narrowed his eyes at the kid as felt the cold again churning inside of him. He swallowed against the feeling.

His eyes strayed to Barry's lips, realizing that the puffs of breath that left him were white, the kid's cheeks and nose starting to redden, the hand gripping his jacket shaking. Yet Barry's eyes were clear and he was grinning at him. Len had to admit to himself that he looked gorgeous like this.

Barry gave him a look before he opened his mouth.

"T-Think the c-cold hard truth is that you j-just c-cant stay c-cool around me," the kid shivered, and Len snorted at the puns. The kid sure knew how to surprise him.

"I've seen y-you, Len," the kid smiled at him, that familiar radiant smile, and Len felt a weird warmth of embarrassment wash over him all of a sudden, finally catching up with him properly. He wasn't able to control his powers once again.. because of his goddamn feelings were all over the place.

Barry was the only warm thing in the room right now, everything so cold, yet he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The warmth that radiated from the kid was heavenly, something that he hadn't actually realized before. It felt welcoming, yet Len was afraid that he would kill that warmth with his own coldness now that he had no control over this- whatever this was. This had never happened before.. not like this. Not with such intensity.

He licked his lips nervously, and before he could do anything else, Barry was leaning even closer to him, taking a hold of his jacket's lapels and kissing him, surprising him again. Len let out a small moan when Barry's warm, so, so warm and hot lips pressed against his, Barry gasping at the coldness of him.

Fuck.

It felt so good, Barry pressing against him like this, his warmth taking over him. Len was able to feel his lips tingling, feel Barry's warm breath on his skin. He cupped the other's cheek, and Barry shivered against him, groaning, but not pulling away.

Len had known that kissing Barry would be breathtaking, but not like this.

He felt himself shivering at the other's hot body pressed against his, and he couldn't remember the last time when he had actually shivered. Barry moaned against him when he combed his fingers through his hair, and that was when they tried to pull away for breath.

Yet, they couldn't.

Barry's eyes widened and he let out a startled sound against his lips. They were stuck.

It would've been hilarious if it hadn't been them. Len felt embarrassed all over again, but tried to contain the cold. It had been his fault, licking his dry lips, yet Barry was at fault himself, really, as well. He hadn't known that the kid would try kissing him.

Barry chuckled against him and took a hold of his shoulders, his thumb absently stroking his neck. Len frowned, but then the kid started to vibrate against him, and he felt the warmth once again, this time just more powerfully, the vibrating leaving everything tingling that Barry touched.

He let out a gasp when the kid was finally able to pull himself off of him.

"Not.. what I expected," Len breathed out, and Barry blushed beautifully so that even the tips of his ears were crimson.

"Yeah, but, you still liked it," Barry stated, biting his lip before he gave him a grin.

Len smirked at him.

Oh, he sure did.

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting closer to the goal that I've wanted to write right from the beginning.. aka smut.  
> Also, remember that post I made on Tumblr about them kissing and their lips getting stuck? Yes I obviously had to use it for real.


End file.
